monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fan fic: The Adventures of Goji Chapter XV:Going to the Volcanic ruins to find Hurricurse
The thing Goji expected was to be either banished, or have his licence revoked. Either one would be a major blow to his morale. But what the Headmaster had to say in his speech was not either of those things. "Goji, I have to say that normally, I would revoke your liscence for disobeying orders, but your actions and words, had me remember what your father once said to me before I became headmaster. He once told me that "With Great Power, come great responsibilities." I never thought about it until you did what you did here at Lakeview Village. You knew what your responsibilities were, and acted upon it, just like a true hunter would.Everyone in the Village and the Hunters of the guild agreed that you were deserving of praise rather than punishment. You held off Nigrum Cor and his Deviljho "minions" long enough for the evacuation team to get everyone they could get to safety. You have also done one more thing for us. You gave us hope." Goji was suprised to hear this. He was expecting to hear something much worse. The Headmaster began to speak again. "You also made us realize two other things. First, You sometimes have to disobey orders in order to serve the better good. And lastly, a hero is not measured by the strength of his weapon, but rather, the strength of his heart. You showed signs of a true hero. Let us remember your actions today as The Battle of Lakeview Village." There was an applause from the Villagers and Hunters alike. This almost made Goji blush. Miki rushed to Goji and kissed him on the cheek. This is what really made Goji's day. But the Headmaster had more to say. "If you are to beat Nigrum Cor in the Blooded sea, you will have to meet your father, the Hero of Revalius, who saved us before from the Blood Dragon invasion*, Hurricurse, the unforgiving wind. We have had unconfirmed reports that he is now at the Scorched Volcano meditating. You need to go through the Haunted Forest in order to get their from here quickly. I will send you, Miki, and a certain friend of yours that you may know. A friend? ''Goji wondered. ''Who could that be? He did not have to wonder for long, as a large shape pounced onto him from above a wall, almost knocking him out cold. As Goji looked at the head, he realized it was Furo the Great Wroggi. The large raptorial bird wyvern spoke. Eww... you smell like dead deviljho! Oh wait a minute! You just killed yourself three of them! THREE! Either you got lucky, or the Ancestors were on your side! Oh but I'm not the only one who is glad to see you! That was when a swarm of Wroggis came out of the nearby forest. They seemed to be screeching with amazement to see the son of Hurricurse become a hero. Furo began to speak again. That is right my friend! I have my own pack! But wait till you see who also has your back when we reach Scorched Volcano. I will spare you the details, but right now, the monsters of Revalius are calling your name right now! Those three deviljho you killed caused us so much trouble lately, we were glad to see them go! But what are we waiting for? As you humans say: Lets get going! '' ''Goji and Miki did not need any further encouragement to get going. And once he, Miki, Furo and his pack got ready, They headed towards their first destination: The Haunted forest. uo next Chapter XVI: A mysterious figure in the haunted woods Category:Project Xenos Category:Fan Fiction